Bright Star
by Little Miss Mionie
Summary: "Alice? It's Bella. Don't hang up. I…I don't mean to sound melodramatic, but Victoria is coming to murder you and your family - and you need my help." A tale of love, revenge, forgiveness and forever. AU New Moon ficlet.
1. Hell

**Penname: **Little Miss Mionie  
**Story Title: **Bright Star  
**Summary: **Edward Cullen is more than shocked when, five years after he left Forks, Bella Swan calls - warning of Victoria's intended attack on the Cullen coven – and insisting that the vampires need her help. A tale of love, revenge, forgiveness and forever. New Moon AU.  
**Chapter One – Hell**  
**Genre:** AU-New Moon.  
**Language:** Australian English.  
**Author's Note: **Thank you toTwilightrocks122and TopazHeartfrom** Project Team Beta** for doing a wonderful job on this chapter.  
**Warnings:** Character death, direct intent, mild graphic violence, and torture.

* * *

"_Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,  
And so live ever — or else swoon to death."  
- __Bright Star, Would I Were Steadfast As Thou Art  
__John Keats_

**Edward**

Immortality was the very purest form of hell.

Of that, I was certain.

My immortality had made me damned and soulless, bound to wander the earth forevermore. Immortality led me to believe I was strong, powerful - that I could rise from the devil's inferno and exist happily with the one I love. It was my immortality and its fatal consequence – blood lust – that made me walk away from my beautiful Bella.

I had been such a fool to believe that I was man, eating the forbidden fruit.

I was much more the serpent.

Selfish regrethad ravaged my insides enduringly since I had left her almost five years ago. I knew my family found it hard to stand my morose countenance…but then, I could hardly stand myself.

These everlasting years – oh, I could count how many seconds I had been away from my Bella – had eventually become more tolerable. After an unsuccessful year and a half of tracking Victoria, I had returned home.

Our new dwelling in Boise, Idaho, had been quite grand even before Esme had added our second storey. Although the city was quite a sunny place, our house was located near several forests – ideal locations for hunting. I had walked through the threshold of the house, seeing my crazed eyes and dirty clothes in the minds of my family, instantly making me uneasy. But then I felt the calm wave of Jasper's power wash over me as Emmett made a crude joke about my appearance, and whilst Alice did not greet me with absolute warmth, Esme hugged me tightly as my father gripped my shoulder, saying, "Welcome home, Edward." Rosalie rolled her eyes and I knew I was back where I belonged.

These years had been hard, slow, and relatively uneventful. Rosalie and Emmett had gone on yet another honeymoon. Esme had painted the interior walls a freshening shade of cream, and Alice and I soon returned to the sense of companionship we had shared before that day in September.

I rarely touched the piano, occasionally bowing to the request of Carlisle to play an old favourite tune, but never _her_ lullaby.

Alice had, for a good three years, honoured my request not to go looking for Bella's future, and Emmett had commented dryly one day that since Alice hadn't received a vision about Bella in three years that the human girl's life mustn't be too exciting. I knew Alice looked occasionally, and I knew she knew that I did, but neither of us ever commented on the hazy, black netting that seemed to hang over her mind whenever she thought to Bella Swan.

I could only hope that this meant nothing negative had happened in her sweet and wonderful life.

I hoped that Bella's birthday would pass unnoticed, but a date wouldn't escape notice in the brain of a vampire, I concluded as I watched the once diluted expanse of sky become saturated with the darkness of night.

She would be twenty-three years old.

I was letting Jasper win at a game of Immortal Chess. His fingers hovered over a pawn for a fraction of a millisecond, debating his next move.

I tried to block his manoeuvre out of my thoughts, hoping to play a fair game. I instead tuned into the contented thoughts of my father and Esme who were watching a favourite film of Esme's, _Roman Holiday_. Alice and Rosalie were bantering about fashion styles of the 1920's and whether they would make a comeback in the next year. Emmett watched in amusement, reliving the doe he had sucked dry the previous day.

Alice was in the middle of arguing the pros of handkerchief hemlines when her phone rang. Tanya and Kate sometimes rang Alice, relishing in telling her all about their new conquests.

I refocussed on the chess game, inwardly groaning as Alice frowned at the phone number and answered it with, "Hello?" Jasper was strangely hopeless at strategy when it came to games, unlike when to came to ordering attacks.

_Checkmate_, I thought somewhat amusedly.

And that's when I heard her.

"Alice?"

Seven vampires froze simultaneously in shock as the voice on the other end of the line filled the silent room.

"Alice? It's Bella. _Don't_ hang up. I…I don't mean to sound melodramatic, but Victoria is coming to murder you and your family - and you _need_ my help."

My Bella's voice sounded concerned but firm. If my muscles could go slack from shock, I am sure my jaw would have opened

Alice breathed."Bella?"

The melodious angel let out a breath before responding. "Um, yeah. As in Bella Swan, from Forks?"

"Bella!" Alice squealed with delight. "How are you? Where are you? Happy Birthday! Oh, how did you get our number? And why can't I _see_ you?"

I realised in that moment, however selfish it was, that I did not want to hear how Bella was. I had wanted her to be happy and live her life, but I did not want to hear about how happy she was without me.

"Alice," I hissed. "Hang up."

However, she just shooed me away with a flick of her wrist as she waited for Bella to reply.

"I looked your name up in the phone book," the angel continued to speak. "As strange as it may be. Look, Alice, I don't think you _understand_."

None of us expected the hard, authoritative tone that laced Bella's sweet voice.

"Victoria was James' mate. She's been trying to kill me for revenge ever since you all left Forks, but she hasn't been too successful. She's now got it into her head that if she can't kill me then she will hunt all of you down."  
_  
She's been trying to kill me. _At those words, I became a burning man, lost in the flame of fury and hatred and jealousy. It took me a moment to compose myself and listen intently to the conversation that was taking place.

Emmett laughed at the idea of us frightened by a solitary vampire, and told Alice to put Bella on loudspeaker. Alice obliged and informed Bella of the change.

"Swan, I think we can take on one hot-headed vampire," he said casually at the phone, chuckling at her ignorance. "Nice to hear from you, by the way. Edward's been pining after you-"

But Bella interrupted him.

"I don't particularly care what he's been doing right now, Emmett. It's not just one vampire; Victoria has an _army_. An army of _newborn vampires_."

- And suddenly, Alice's mind was assaulted with visions of torn pale limbs, Esme crying, Jasper enraged, and then, a pack of enormous wolves and a brown-haired woman –

Alice stared at me, wide-eyed. Jasper looked alarmed at the multitude of emotions tormenting his own.

_I'm sorry, Edward_, Alice directed her apology at me, before a determined expression flashed across her dainty features.

"Do you have our address?" she inquired of Bella.

Bella paused for a moment, probably reading from the phone book, and recited our address.

"Yes, that's it," Alice replied hurriedly. "How long will it take you to get here?"

"A day, if we leave soon. Is...Is it okay if I bring some people with me? I can't help you without them."

"That's fine, Bella. I've just seen something about them. Hey, Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem," Bella's voice rang out, the hint of nervousness in her tone setting fire to my imagination. I imagined that delicate cherry blush colouring her cheeks. A faint _click_ sounded, Bella's sweet voice gone for the moment as she hung up.

Rosalie was the first to comment.

"Great, the little human girl is back," she muttered.

Carlisle's gentle, sympathetic thoughts went straight to me. _My son_. "She sounds like a brave woman, Edward, having survived a vampire attack for so long. You should be proud."

I did not speak of the fact that if I had not left the attack wouldn't have been so prolonged. I was too busy being burned alive by the mistaken fires of my own making.

**Bella**

Jacob Black stared at me in amusement. It had been eight hours since I had phoned Alice, and I constantly played our conversation over in my head.

"You chew that lip any longer and you might just put a hole through it," he remarked as he kick-started his motorbike.

I shot him a withering look from the front porch step of Sam and Emily's house. "Very funny, Jake."

"You know I am." he grinned. "Come on, honey, no one here wants to see those bloodsuckers anymore than you do. Isn't that right, Quil?"

Quil made an affirmative noise in response through a mouthful of one of Emily's infamous giant blueberry muffins. Little Claire was feeding them to him, giggling.

I stopped chewing my lip.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to see them, Jacob…I just don't know how they'll react to seeing me."

"You don't look that different, Bella," Jacob replied firmly. We'd had countless arguments over the scars Victoria had left me.

"It's not even about that," I admitted in a tiny voice. "They _left_ me, Jake. They probably don't even like me that much."

Quil's voice rang out from behind me. "That Alice chick sounded pretty happy to hear from you on the phone."

"She's like that with everyone."

I heard a collective sigh from the two werewolves.

Jake swung his leg around and hopped on the bike. "We're fighting a losing battle here, Quil."

Embry and Seth came rumbling downstairs.

"Did someone say battle?" Seth exclaimed eagerly.

Jacob rolled his eyes and explained the situation; with ease, I tuned out.

It had been five years since the Cullens had left Forks – had left me. There had been so much hurt in my life since that day that I could now speak and think of the Cullen family without the gaping hole in my chest being ripped open – as long as _he_ wasn't mentioned. Even to say Edward's name was like sticking my hand in boiling water. Shocking, immediate, and very painful. It made the edges around the hole of my heart pucker and bleed. I had thought that Edward leaving me was as much pain as I could take, and that I would be numb for the rest of my life.

That was until I went cliff diving.

Jacob had saved me from even jumping with news of Harry Clearwater's sudden heart attack – and after a brief scolding about the dangers of the weather, Jacob and I had driven back to his house. We went there to hear the latest news from Billy and to give the Clearwaters some space at what was sure to be an overcrowded waiting room. Most of the wolf pack was at the hospital.

It had been six o'clock at night when I had driven home alone. I was content with the news that Harry had survived with no permanent damage and that Charlie would be back at home, probably eating pizza. I was imagining luxuriously washing my hair with my favourite strawberry scented shampoo as I opened the front door and smelt _it_. That metallic, strange scent.

_Blood_.

My whole being went into panic mode, and I threw myself over the threshold and down the hallway. Was Charlie hurt? What if he'd had a heart attack like Harry?

Then, a pair of inhumanely cold hands gripped me. Before I had time to scream, Victoria had thrown me across the room. I hit the kitchen bench, hard.

Her childish, high voice froze my insides as I struggled to get up.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…" she sang. "What a silly girl you are."

I shakily brought myself to a standing position, ignoring the way my left wrist dangled at an obscene angle painfully.

Then I saw the source of the blood.

Victoria had Charlie on his side, his face smashed up against the linoleum. Her mouth was covered with the cerise liquid from an opening in my father's neck. He was in shock, his mouth opening, gagging to form coherent words.

Victoria told me that she would not kill me. Her revenge for me killing her lover would be slow and steady. Instead, she forced me to watch as she drank my father dry.

I don't know how long we were there for, in my dad's tiny living room. I hope that halfway, when Charlie's eyes closed, that he lost consciousness. Victoria alternated between Charlie's limp body and my tear stricken self. She held me in place, unable to escape, as she grazed her vampire-strong teeth and nails along my skin. She never drew blood as she ran them along my forearms, neck, and chest; just enough to cause immense pain and leave me disfigured with scars that glittered just like the one from James' bite. Victoria gleefully prided herself on her self-control. She had taunted me with questions about Edward: why wasn't he here to save me? How long had their house been unoccupied?

I was too horrified to answer. Every time I opened my mouth, a strange, strangled sob would come out. I cried so much that the saltine tears stung my eyes.

Victoria had left the house as quickly as she had come.

The next part was a sickening blur of Jacob, the police and the hospital. Charlie's funeral had been beautiful. I had refused to go to Florida with Renee. The wolf pack increased in size over time as we gained the upper hand against Victoria.

For those first few weeks, Edward had been the furthest thing from my mind.

"…so the plan is…"

_Oops_. I realised I better listen to what Jacob was saying. I blinked a couple of times in succession, wondering how I had failed to notice Sam and Leah had arrived. Emily must be with –

"Bella, are you listening?"

"Um, now I am," I replied cheekily with a smile.

"Okay. So, Bella and I will head up to the bloodsuckers' place and tell them what they need to know. You guys will follow in an hour and check into a nearby hotel. Nessie reckons that Victoria will attack two weeks from now so we need to be prepared."

Nessie, or Renesmee, was a vampire that had surrendered during Victoria's last attack on us, which was a little over eight months ago. Renesmee was Victoria's youngest creation in what was then a small army – she had had six other vampires at that point. Victoria hadn't been too discreet with her plans, and Renesmee had secretly held a grudge with Victoria for killing her parents and sister before her eyes when she was changed. The little caramel-haired vampire was now one of us; the 'wolf girls' as Leah, Emily and I were known, saw her as the little sister we never had.

I secretly suspected Jacob thought of the nine year old as something else, but I knew he was never going to bring up the subject of imprinting with me of all people. Our own relationship had once been headed towards the girlfriend and boyfriend mark, years ago, until Jacob finally kissed me and we both realised it _really_ wasn't going to work. We were the best of friends.

The little meeting broke, and everyone wished Jacob and I a sombre 'good luck.' I got up and wobbled a little as I ran down the rest of the porch steps. I now prided myself that I didn't trip over thin air anymore; being physically prepared to ward off a vampire attack had put my equilibrium into place. I hopped on the back of Jake's motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was glad I was wearing jeans in this windy weather.

The familiar roar of the engine almost made me smile as he headed out towards the highway. My long, straight brown hair whipped and darted against the pressure of the cool wind.

My uncontrollable life had forced me to move past my own hurt and insecurities about Edward, and although I was always surrounded by the people I loved, the thought of seeing the one who was once was _my_ golden-eyed vampire made me feel astonishingly alone.


	2. Scars

**Chapter Two – Scars**

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed Bright Star, or put it on their alerts/favourites list. The reception has been brilliant, with much credit to _Twi-Muses_ for letting me plug in their New Stories section. Much love to _AzureEyedI_ and _McGee42_ from _Project Team Beta_ for bestowing their awesome beta powers upon this chapter.

**Please Note: **Alice's visions deviate from canon; she can see the werewolves.

* * *

**Edward**

I was in half a mind to imprison Alice in her much-loved closet.

"That won't work!" she taunted, a vision of me wrapping her in a Louis Vuitton jumper flittering in her mind. Alice continued to hum gaily as she arranged the vase of flowers atop my piano yet again.

I groaned, which made Alice smile more. She had convinced nearly everyone to 'get the house ready' for Bella's visit. Emmett and Jasper were out hunting – Jasper's mind on that fateful day five years ago. Esme was unfolding a large, wine-red tablecloth along the dining room table whilst Carlisle rearranged the living room furniture according to Alice's demands.

For once I was actually glad of Rosalie; she had blatantly refused to help, and was currently busy admiring herself in her bathroom mirror.

For the past week, I had begged, pleaded and threatened in regards to Bella coming here. Surely, we could take on Victoria and her army by ourselves. Why put Bella in more danger?

However, every member of my family had agreed that as Bella had been kind enough to warn us of Victoria's intent, we would not go against her wishes.

I had resigned myself to an internal monologue of complaining after Carlisle had given me a stern look reminiscent of my father.

_Look at you, moping around_, Alice teased, her thoughts directed at me. _You are such a Romantic._

"I don't exactly have a pantheistic view on life, Alice."

_No, I suppose not. Nevertheless, your brooding nature is certainly reminiscent of old Lord Byron. You need to calm down._

I ignored the comparison and suggestion, and sat forlornly next to the chess set where Jasper and I had played the night previous. I had let Jasper win.

Two minutes later, Alice's redecorating was complete. "Thank you, Carlisle and Esme. This room looks great! Oh, Bella will just love it!"

The little vampire spun around just in time to see Jasper and Emmett enter the house via the back door. I had no doubts that she had timed every inch of this day perfectly.

"It looks fantastic, Alice," Jasper commented warmly, sliding an arm around her petite waist and pulling her close.

"Thanks," Alice beamed.

Rosalie finally decided to grace us with her presence; she was down the stairs and beside Emmett in a second.

"All she did was move the lounge to the left and change the tablecloth, Jasper," she remarked dryly, to which Emmett gave an appreciative, booming laugh.

Alice rolled her eyes at Rosalie, not particularly ruffled by her observation. Alice quickly glanced at the clock, and squealed, "Bella will be here in three minutes!"

If my heart were still beating, it would have gone into overdrive; I was terrified of seeing Bella and angry that I hadn't been able to keep myself away from her sweet life. I ignored the voice in my head that quietly diseased my thoughts; while I knew I would have never searched for her whilst she was alive, Bella had actively sought me out.

"Jesus, Edward, you look like hell," Emmett said, his mouth twitching, as though this whole situation was secretly hilarious.

Jasper groaned, obviously feeling the countless tumultuous emotions storm inside of me. "Don't tell him that; he'll just go on about how he deserves to be in purgatory! '_Oh, I do not deserve to see my precious Bella! I am but the malignant devil!'"_

Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter as they continued to mimic me in pitch-perfect tones, quoting everything from Shelley's Frankenstein to Milton's Paradise Lost to Dante's Inferno. Even Alice had to stifle a smile.

My brothers and sisters had never understood my preoccupation with the soul, but had always delightedly teased me for my passion for classical literature.

I once again ignored another comment and instead addressed Alice.

"Bella might be later," I argued. "Or she might be lost. It might take her hours to get here. You can't even see her properly."

Alice narrowed her eyes. "Well, _I_ can't wait to see her again. I want to know how on earth she knows Victoria is out to get us!"

I absolutely did _not_ want to know that type of information. It meant that Bella had been in some kind of contact with the woman who wanted her dead.

We all heard the clean roar of an engine streaming down our winding road - definitely not the rickety sound of Bella's old Chevy truck.

"Motorbike," Emmett and Rosalie guessed in unison with identical, striking grins. Vampire hearing permitted my family and I to hear the transportation slow and change gears. I felt my sundered soul be plunged into the icy depths of fiery Hades as the motorbike turned into our driveway, slowing to a stop.

"She's here! Bella's here!" Alice cried, racing to the front door.

I sourced my exits; there were three, not including the kitchen windows. However, it seemed my family members were now the mind readers; the unmistakable _thud_ of vampire flesh hitting vampire flesh echoed around the room as Emmett seized my form and held me, so I was forced to face the front door.

"Dude," Emmett said forcefully. "You can't just run now! And don't you smell that? _Werewolves_."

I could indeed smell the putrid scent of a werewolf. Bella was consorting with a werewolf? That explained the large wolves Alice had seen in her vision during Bella's phone call last night. Emmett released me.

I waited anxiously through the tormenting milliseconds as Alice placed a pale palm around the doorknob after hearing two sets of boots crunching along our gravel driveway.

Bella's scent was the first to hit me. The fragrance of freesias overwhelmed my senses. The werewolf smell lurked dangerously underneath her overpowering, sweet scent.

The painfully familiar rhythm of her heartbeat shocked me.

Distantly, I caught the thoughts of my family; Emmett couldn't wait to tease Bella, whilst Rosalie was already bored. Jasper hoped she wouldn't sustain a paper cut this time.

More footfalls sounded, her heartbeat sounding closer with each second. At the knock, Alice graciously opened the front door.

In the glorious, golden light of the sleeping sun, Bella came into view.

I heard Esme let out a gasp. Rage clouded my vision and I was unable to form words.

There were the unmistakable marks of a vampire criss-crossed up and down Bella's arms. Dozens upon dozens of scars etched into her pale, mutable skin. A painfully long and jagged line flowed up from her chest to just below her chin.

"Hi," she said, her voice echoing through the silence.

Her heart rate quickened. I could see her temporal pulse move, sheathed by the delicate ivory skin of her temple. An ambrosial blue vein neared the pulse by exactly two millimetres. Hot venom pooled in my mouth.

I tried to banish the instinctual vampire inside that told me in the number of microseconds it took this sweet seraph to blink, I could have her drained and lifeless.

A beautiful blush coloured her cheeks. I heard Jasper swallow his own venom. Bella looked anywhere but at me.

"Bella," said Carlisle, the first to recover. It seemed right that the leader of our coven would speak first. "It's lovely to see you again. You look well."

Well? _Well?_ Had Carlisle truly seen those scars? God, I could not believe how my inane actions had tortured Bella so!

However, I could not deny that she looked even more beautiful than when I had last saw her–a feat I had once concluded impossible. She had grown into a fine young woman; her figure more defined, her cheekbones high and bright. Her hair was exactly four inches longer and a perhaps shade darker. The red tints still shone in the sunlight. She wore mascara and lip colour.

Yet, she still seemed to be the Bella I had held and loved so dearly.

"Thank you, C-Carlisle," she stammered, her blush deepening. "It's nice to see you all too."

"I believe it is we who should be thanking you, Bella," Esme countered gracefully as the werewolf walked in behind Bella and shut the door quietly. "You have gone out of your way to help us."

Bella laughed uncomfortably as Alice nearly throttled her in a hug. "I'm not gonna lie to you, this is as much helping you as it's helping us. We need Victoria out of our lives once and for all."

"She's caused enough trouble for a lifetime and a half," the werewolf whom I finally recognised as an older, stronger Jacob Black said.

Jasper seemed torn between feeling uncomfortable and trying to stop the rest of us feeling so.

"How is your father, Bella?" Carlisle asked Bella politely in attempt to alleviate the solemn mood.

My beautiful Bella swallowed audibly, and looked down.

Jacob Black cleared his throat. "We need to figure out a plan of attack straight away," he said in a deep, commanding voice. Both of them acted as though they had not heard Carlisle's question. Bella was chewing her lip; her gaze firmly on the ground. "Today, Bella and I will tell you what Victoria's moves have been, how she attacks, and what her army is like. We feel from there you can help us with tactics."

Jasper seemed relaxed at the notion of divisionary strategy, and grinned. "It sounds like a plan. What's your name?"

"Jacob Black."

"Ephraim Black's grandson?"

"Yes," Jacob said tersely. I could see he didn't like the idea of us much. After what I had done to Bella, I could not blame him.

"That explains the werewolf trait," Carlisle concluded pleasantly.

Esme offered Bella and Jacob a seat, which they accepted, and sat on our white leather lounge.

Rosalie looked over at the two strangely. She now thought of Bella differently, in consideration of her scars. "Why do you smell like a vampire?"

In my dazed state, I had not noticed the faint trace of a vampire scent. Now, I could. _A newborn, young when changed,_ I deduced.

Bella met Rosalie's eyes bravely. "Our secret weapon," she said with a knowing smile.

As she further explained, I could only stare in wonder at Bella Swan.

Motorbikes, werewolves, and vampire armies; perhaps she was no longer the girl I once knew.

**Bella**

I felt that I addressed the issue of Renesmee, our 'secret weapon', well enough to the Cullens; I had practiced it on the ride over. I explained how she had once been apart of Victoria's army and had known the plans–how little Renesmee had surrendered to us, giving us information in the process. How Victoria had even waited until Renesmee had turned nine years old, so that the Volturi didn't see the girl as an immediate threat due to her young age. How Nessie had become someone I considered my own family. How the wolf pack had helped her to hunt animals instead of humans.

The Cullens seemed ready to accept this explanation. I must admit it would have been a bizarre thing to make up.

All the while, I had avoided Edward's gaze; I didn't even look at his feet. Avoiding Edward was how I spent the rest of the day, too.

Hours had trickled by. Jake and I had been given a tour of the house by Esme and Carlisle, and Alice had shown us where we would sleep. I had protested that I sleep in her and Jasper's bed until she reminded me that their bedrooms were mostly for appearances only. As vampires don't sleep, I wasn't pushing Alice and Jasper out of their room.

It seemed that in such a short amount of time I had forgotten all of the _un-dead_ quirks I had grown accustomed to when I was seventeen.

Holy crow, if I was honest with myself, I had forgotten how handsome Edward looked. I had forgotten that when I caught his eye that my heart would race the way it did.

I had forgotten how much I had loved him. Seeing him in person confirmed that feeling all the more. My memory, the sieve, could never do him justice.

I had also forgotten how much I loved Alice's company. Alice regaled me with tales of her latest honeymoon in Paris. She seemed utterly enthralled and proud of me when I told her that for the past four years, I had been tutoring kids at the Quileute high school and working as a receptionist at Jacob's auto shop. I had always wanted to become a high school teacher, but I hadn't had the time or money, what with Victoria's poisonous presence.

The rest of the wolf pack – Sam, Emily, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Renesmee – joined us later that afternoon.

"Bella!"

Renesmee had shrieked my name as soon as she saw me, and almost knocked me over with the force of her hug.

"Hey, Ness. I laughed, pulling a coppery ringlet that framed her lovely face so that it sprang into a coil once again.

"I missed you!" Renesmee said, her bottom lip protruding in an irresistible pout. She then proceeded to launch into a rapid-fire monologue about her day – detailing in particular how Seth was 'such a _meanie'_ because he wouldn't let her take down a deer that reminded him of Bambi.

I swear that I saw even Rosalie smile at the little vampire. She could warm anyone's heart. I told myself that I didn't notice the way Edward looked on at Renesmee and my's exchange.

Sam had wanted to talked strategy with Jasper as soon as the rest of the pack walked through the door.

Leah had quirked an eyebrow at that. "Shouldn't this be kind of a team thing, Sam? We're the ones saving these bloodsuckers. We _all_ deserve a say in how this should go down."

Sam had conceded defeat. That was what I liked about Leah, she knew how to stand her ground. You're right, Leah. I'm sorry."

Emily's scarred mouth twisted into a smile. "You know these wolves, Leah. Act first, ask questions later."

"How about we discuss it at dinner?" Carlisle suggested warmly.

"Dinner? We don't eat grizzly bears." Jacob blurted out.

Sam shot Jacob a warning look, but Esme let out a musical laugh.

"I'm cooking for you, of course," she explained. "I hope you all enjoy roast lamb."

At seven o'clock that night, Embry looked around with his mouth hanging open. "This isn't your ordinary roast lamb, Mrs. Cullen!"

The spread on the table was indeed a remarkable sight. The food was abundant and lavish. Esme went beyond the skill level of a woman who hadn't eaten in over fifty years.

It seemed vampires and werewolves could co-exist if need be – despite the smell. I was sure of the fact until Rosalie, who was leaning into Emmett's embrace, opened her mouth.

"So, when are you going to tell us how you got those scars, Isabella?"

Her tone was not vindictive; she seemed intently curious. I sighed; this would have come up eventually. The room went silent as the wolf pack visibly tensed.

I could feel every pair of eyes trained on me. I could feel _Edward's_ eyes on me. I kept my gaze firmly on my plate as I pushed my peas around in the gravy.

My throat was horribly dry, and to my embarrassment, my voice squeaked when I tried to talk.

"I thought that would have been obvious," I started nervously. I steeled myself and looked up – right into Edward's golden gaze. Crap!

I couldn't back out now. I was stronger than this.

"Victoria sort of held me hostage about a year after you left," I confessed softly, proud that my voice stayed strong. "She killed Charlie in front of me, and gave me these scars as a reminder of what she could do to me."

Alice had her hands over her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Bella!" she cried. She seemed to be in shock. "If we hadn't had left you…oh, poor Charlie…"

I interrupted her. "It's in the past, Alice. It happened, and I've come to accept it."

I pretended to not notice that Edward looked as though he was about to kill something. His expression resurfaced memories of that first day in biology. I shook my head, trying to banish my foolish thoughts.

_It's no good, Bella. He doesn't feel that way._

Renesmee, who was sitting next to me, placed a cold, reassuring hand on my leg. I addressed the Cullens with more confidence.

"The way we've been talking strategy," I continued. "I know you agree with Sam and Jacob in thinking the best way to destroy Victoria is to capture her. And I know that Emily and I will be away from the army when you lure her here, but _I_ want revenge for what she did to my father. _I_ want to be the one who burns her."

Carlisle looked at me sadly. "Of course, Bella."

That was when Edward pushed his chair away from the table so hard that it snapped in half and stormed out of the house in a blur of incandescent ivory.

* * *

**A/N:** As AzureEyedI mostly aptly stated, 'typical Emoward!' Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is constructive criticism – I do reply to every response I get. Thanks!


	3. Reconcile

**Chapter 3 - Reconcile**

**A/N**: I'm very sorry for the delay; this chapter got a little lost in the PTB pile, and once I got it back, it needed a little reworking. Thanks for _McGee42_ and _hezpixie_ from Project Team Beta for being awesome betas, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.

* * *

**Edward **

How could I have been so selfish?

I should have never met Bella Swan; I should have never fallen in love with her. If it were not for me, Bella would not have to live with a physical reminder of her father's death. Bella would not want to watch a vampire burn in front of her. If I had never been so selfish, Bella would have grown into the woman she is today without a rightful sense of revenge. She would be healthy and happy and at peace.

It hurt to be in the same room as Bella. Her jagged and cruel scars were a mere addition to her beauty; a beauty I was not fit to behold.

Because of my inane actions, I had placed Bella's life on hold – until Victoria was gone, Bella could not live her life the way she wanted. The way Bella had spoken to Alice of her career aspirations was heartbreaking – it was if teaching were a dream and not a nearing reality. Bella's voicing of her plans to avenge her father was more than I could bear.

I had raced from our dining room and into my Volvo, speeding down the main road in under ten seconds. Unfortunately, the roar of the engine was not enough to drown out the shameful and guilty thoughts that were plaguing my devil mind. I had pulled over to the side of the road, ignoring the persistent ringing of my phone once I had seen Alice was calling. Instead, I let myself wallow in my deep and dark despair.

However, through all the guilt and dismay, something fierce and incensed gnawed at my insides, deep within my frozen heart. The thrilling hunger to make Victoria pay for what she had done had truly risen within me.

It was well into the dismal night before I returned to my home. Alice had given up trying to contact me hours before.

I killed the engine and pulled my car keys out of the ignition in an eighth of a second. I had parked next to our guests' motorcycle in our front driveway.

I was slow to get out of the car for I knew what awaited me outside - an irritated Jacob Black.

The wolf pack had settled in for the night, taking turns to be on watch. It seemed it was Jacob's turn.

He phased into his human form as I stepped out of the Volvo.

_Good evening, leech._

"Hello, Jacob," I said pleasantly enough, swallowing back my guilt and anger, focusing on the present.

Jacob cleared his throat. "I'll just cut to the chase, blood sucker. You don't get to be angry at what Victoria did to Bella. Bella does. You lost that privilege when you left her for god knows what reason."

I was somewhat floored by his statement. "You're right."

"I don't think you left her because you didn't love her."

"I…I…"

"You owe her an apology for being a _jackass_. You're in love with her, and she ought to know that."

"You don't care that I do? I was under the impression you hated vampires."

"I _do_ hate vampires," he agreed in reply. "But I respect Bella's judgement - and you're what she wants, the only one she wants."

He eyed me carefully as I digested his statement.

"Y'know," Jacob continued. "That psychic chick told me you're an all right guy when you're not blaming yourself for every little thing that's wrong with the world."

I smiled at the maturity of Jacob Black. I held out my hand for him to shake. His palm stretched forward until at the last moment he pulled it away.

"_Psyche_." He laughed. "As if I'm going to shake hands with you, blood sucker. I don't actually _like_ you."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, werewolf."

"No problem, _vampire_."

I entered our house once again, the thoughts of its inhabitants flooding me. I could hear the strange, ethereal thoughts of the dreaming wolves, and the concerned ones of my family.

Alice looked up from a novel she had been reading. _Edward?_ she questioned worriedly._ I still can't see anything because of these werewolves. What happened?_

"I'm going to tell her," I mumbled quickly, so that only she could hear. She smiled slightly but wisely didn't say anything aloud in response.

I followed Bella's angelic scent throughout the house. She wasn't in Alice's room.

I walked up the wooden flight of stairs, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.

She was in _my_ _room_.

I raced in at vampire speed. It looked mostly the same as it had in Forks, except Alice had convinced me to put in a bed. The headboard was patterned with an intricate design.

My angel was there, absorbed in reading the titles in my bookshelf. I cleared my throat so that she became aware of my presence.

Bella gasped when she saw me, jumping slightly in response.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologised quickly. "I couldn't help it. I…I wanted to see how your room looked."

I regained my composure quicker than her human senses would recognise. She pushed her hair back off her face in nervousness, and venom coated the inside of my mouth once again, as her flowery fragrance enticed my senses.

I had to rein my vampire side in. I came to tell her the truth. It felt as though the Lord was about to send me to hell.

"So…do you still have the Volvo?" Bella asked in one breath, attempting to alleviate the tension.

I nodded. I was too focused on mustering up the courage to speak to the girl – the woman – who deserved so much better than me, than to reply just yet.

Bella gave a small smile in reply. I watched as her eyes trailed over my book collection with interest. The idea that I could bear witness to her in peaceful moments like this was unfathomable.

"Bella," I started, scared as I had never been. "I have something to confess."

Bella frowned. "Uh, yeah?"

"I lied to you…that day in the woods. I didn't leave you because I was bored, or because I didn't love you. I left you because I could see the type of damage my family was inflicting on you. I wanted to give you a chance to have a normal, happy life. I knew the only way you would let go was if you believed I didn't want you anymore."

Bella stared at me, and I was suddenly concerned for her well-being. She had gone deathly pale, and she was staring at me as though she wasn't truly seeing. Her bottom lip wobbled infinitesimally.

My stilled heart felt raw as the words finally left my mouth. "I lied to you, Bella."

_God, how I longed to read her mind!_

Then, Bella's face crumpled. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up at me. She spoke calmly, in clear juxtaposition to her emotions. "It makes so much sense. You were always such a martyr. Edward, if you had had any respect for me we would have talked it out, and made a decision together. That's what couples do."

I, the vampire, forever in control, could not help but express my surprise at Bella's reaction. "I had expected you to walk out on me when I told how I lied to you," I admitted carefully. "I'm so sorry."

Bella frowned. "I've grown up, Edward, but you're missing my point!" she cried out. She seemed frustrated. "If Emily and Sam have to make a decision, or if either of them has a problem, they hear each other out. I don't want you to apologise for lying to me.

"I want you to apologise for not valuing my opinion and judgement and worth in our relationship. I want you to realise that _not trusting me _is where you went wrong all those years ago."

**Bella**

I bit my lip nervously. Had I said too much? Edward was openly gaping at me. He looked shocked and confused.

"Bella, that was not my intention!" he argued vehemently. He seemed offended and miserable at the revelation of how he made me feel.

"It doesn't matter if that wasn't your intention, Edward!" I argued right back. "You made me feel that way, don't you see? That's not what you intended, but that's how it turned out. How would you feel if Carlisle suddenly upped and left you with a vague excuse?"

I think I hit a nerve as I spoke Carlisle's name. Edward was silent for a long time, his brow furrowed deeply. His eyes were dark, but slowly, he raised his gaze to mine. Something in his eyes was different; his face was twisted in pain. If Edward was human, I was sure he would cry in that moment. I had never seen anyone look more repentant.

"Isabella Swan," he began in his beautiful voice, "I realise that I was too conceited and selfish to see that I did not value you. All this time, I have loved you and adored you, but placed you on a different level to myself. Bella, I should have talked to you about my concerns. I apologise from the bottom of my stilled heart for the unnecessary pain I have caused you."

My throat closed up with emotion as I heard Edward say 'I have loved you', my mind whirling with all the possibilities those words could entail – could he still love me if his words in the woods were a lie? His hand was cool against my hot skin.

I was silent for a long time, my mind racing as I tried to absorb all that had been said. I Edward moved forward as he waited anxiously for my reply. He cupped my face in his wide palm gently. I revelled in the scent of him – _sunshine, honey, and lilac_.

"I accept your apology," I choked out, knowing that my words were true. It was clear to me that Edward truly understood his mistakes and desperately wanted to atone for them. "Thank you."

Edward removed his hand from my cheek and intertwined it with my own. He looked at me, and I felt like I was once again seventeen. He hadn't changed.

"Bella," he started slowly, his voice tinged with an emotion I couldn't readily identify.

His hand moved from my own towards my waist. The electricity that had first sparked between us in the dark biology room in high school now became fully charged. Before I know what I was doing, or could stop myself, I kissed Edward Cullen.

His marble lips were just as I remembered. I closed my eyes as I kissed him, placing my arms around his neck so that I could have more of him. I moved my lips ever so slightly, and to my intense surprise and pleasure, Edward kissed me back.

It was utterly amazing and deliciously electric to be in his arms again, to know that he cared, to feel his cold lips against mine. All too soon, Edward pulled away. His bronze hair was more messy than usual – I supposed that was due to my hands running through it. I felt a little embarrassed at my eagerness.

Edward looked uncomfortable, too; was he _nervous_? He ran a hand through his hair, locked my gaze with his own, and spoke in a wavering voice.

"Bella," he repeated, exhaling, "I still love you. Will you…take me back?"

I think my heart may have stopped in that small but perfect moment.

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward's mouth, once a nervous line, now split into a dazzling grin. I beamed back at him.

"I think we need to set some ground rules though," I said, trying to be realistic. I attempted to clear my mind of Edward dazzling me. I pulled him over from where we were standing, so that we were sitting on the edge of his bed. I took a deep breath. This could be the deal-breaker. "This isn't going to work if you won't change me. I have grown up, Edward. I've lived my life without you, and I know that I'd rather live an eternity _with_ you."

Edward nodded in amused defeat. "I should have known you'd say that. In some ways, you haven't changed a bit."

Edward smiled, and my heart began to race as he stroked the side of my face with his cool, marble thumb. "But in others," he continued, "You certainly _have_ changed."

He kissed me on the lips. "Your lips are fuller."

His lips graced my cheek. "Your cheeks are more defined."

Edward brought his lips to mine again, so that they hovered close, the proximity teasing me. I quirked an eyebrow at his actions, holding his honey gaze.

"You are _definitely_ not afraid to speak your mind, anymore," Edward finished with a musical laugh.

"So you'll change me?" I breathed.

Edward's eyes lowered. He seemed sad, but resigned, about my proposition. "Do you really want to give up all those human opportunities?"

I replied earnestly to him. "All those reasons you left me, to grow old and have a family…they're my reason for wanting to become one of you. Like I said, I've lived. I know I don't want the standard mortgage and two and half kids."

Edward smiled amusedly at my wording, and I grabbed his hand, trying to emphasise my point.

"I look after Renesmee all the time," I continued. "I consider her my child. You don't need to go through pregnancy and birth to love a child as your own. I _can_ live without that experience."

Edward's expression was somewhat awed. I felt a blush threatening to bloom in my cheeks and decided to inquire about Edward's reservations of turning me into a vampire.

"Do you still think that you will damage your soul or mine by changing me into a vampire?"

Edward looked pained, and didn't speak for a while. He began to trace my scarred arm with his cold fingers. When he did speak, his tone was gentle.

"I see what Victoria has done to you," he said quietly, his touch feather-light along my scarred arm. "And then I see myself. I could never do that to you. If anyone's soul is damaged, it is hers."

"Oh, thank God!" I exclaimed, relieved beyond words. "I'm so glad you finally feel that way."

"Do you have any other conditions I should know about, Bella?"

I thought about this offer for a while. "I still want to see Jacob, Renesmee and the rest of the wolf pack. Nessie is particularly attached to me, and I won't just cut them out of my life."

"Done." Edward decided effortlessly. He took my hand as he inquired gently, "If I change you, could I have one thing in return?"

I answered instantly and confidently. _Edward is going to change me. Edward is going to change me._ "Yes. Anything."

"Your hand in marriage."

I froze. _What?_

"Uhm," I said nervously. "That came out of nowhere."

Edward's handsome face was marred by a frown. "You don't like the idea of marriage?"

"No, not exactly. I…I've just never had to think about it before."

"I want to be tied to you in another way rather than just by saying 'I love you'," Edward explained excitedly. "It doesn't have to be fancy, just a trip to Vegas if you'd prefer."

"What…what does marriage, uhm, exactly…entail, for you?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, are you a…no sex before marriage guy?" I could feel myself going furiously red in the face. I'm sure the heat reached down my neck and onto my chest, too.

"Look at you blush. Would it be okay to wait?"

I pondered this. One part of me, the part that shamelessly eyed Edward's body, said that it would _most certainly not_ be okay to wait, but –

"Yes." I concluded that it was a mediocre condition in comparison to mine. I could wait.

Edward seemed to be mulling things over.

"Edward?" I nudged softly.

Edward set his dazzling smile on me again. "Sorry, Bella. I was just thinking about what we have agreed to…when this whole Victoria ordeal is finished, we'll be officially _engaged_. During our engagement, I will change you into a vampire. Once you are not too bloodthirsty, we will be getting married. We are compromising. Just like Sam and Emily. Just like you wanted."

I felt dizzy just trying to think about all that had happened in such a small amount of time. For the first time in years, I had long-term goals. Victoria's presence had always kept us living in the present.

"This is so much to take in," I commented, letting out a breath and giving Edward a weak smile. "I think my human mind can only cope with one major change at a time. Let's just get this Victoria thing over and done with."

Edward smiled at my human joke, but inside I felt spent. I was almost overcome with emotion.

Edward stood up from the bed and faced me with a smile so beautiful it made me want to cry. "That sounds perfect," he responded warmly. "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You said one thing at a time," he started, pausing somewhat nervously.

I motioned him to continue.

"Will you marry me? Someday soon, once this horrible mess is all over?" he asked in an urgent tone, thirsty for my answer.

"Yes," I said with a laugh.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Edward moved towards me faster than my human mind could recognise, and placed his cool lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, love. Please review; I do respond to every single one that I get! Bright Star is found at Twilighted, and TWCS if you are interested in reading it elsewhere.


	4. Fight

**A/N:** Thanks to McGee42, Storypainter and Tiffany for being great betas. This is the last chapter of Bright Star - an epilogue will follow soon.

**Warnings:** Mild graphic violence.

* * *

**Edward**

Tiny fingers with the density of marble fisted and pulled at the edge of my dark blue shirt. Renesmee smiled up at me, showing off her perfect little white teeth. "Are you going to play with us, Edward?" she asked politely.

Bella's groan at this idea overlapped the end of the nine-year-old's sentence.

"Ness, how am I ever going to win at this game if everyone but me has supernatural speed and hearing?" Bella exclaimed in mock indignation, before casting me a cheeky grin.

"Just face it, Swan, you suck at hide and seek!" Jared called out childishly from his place in the clearing of the woods.

Bella and Jacob had called for a quick game of hide and seek at Renesemee's insistence earlier in the day. The little vampire and I had grown close over the past two weeks, and I had found that despite her age, she was unusually perceptive and mature: she had pleaded to play the silly children's game to distract Bella from the upcoming battle, if only for a short while.

The closer I grew towards my angel, the more I saw how truly scarred she had become- wounds that were deep inside, plaguing Bella's heart and ravaging their way into her dreams. Everything wrong in her life – my absence, her father's demise, her scars – were tangled in the mess that Victoria had created. The awkward pauses in our lengthy conversations were not because of my beliefs on the notion of souls, as they once had been, but were moments when the pain was too much for Bella to speak.

Her brave appearance was not only a front; her courage was evident even in our most intimate conversations, in the way she touched me. It was obvious that something had changed in our relationship: slowly, we had both begun to realise that our weaknesses were not burdens we needed not carry separately, but to share with each other. Bella and I were slowly finding our way back to where we had been five years ago – and would move beyond that point.

It seemed clear to me that once Victoria was gone, Bella could begin to grieve, heal and hope. She could truly begin to live.

I smiled back down at Renesmee, about to agree to play, when Jasper directed his thoughts at me.

I'm sorry, Edward, but it's nearing five. Bella should begin to move.

I acknowledged Jasper with a nod. "Bella?" I called over to where Bella stood underneath a large oak tree. "It's almost time."

Bella's mouth formed a small _O_ before her face tightened with a determined look. She jogged over to me, flanked by the wolf pack.

Bella's wishes of good luck were quick as she hugged every wolf and vampire standing around her – even Rosalie.

As Bella turned to face me, I wished to kiss her; but she looked far too anxious, so I reined in my feelings.

Her perfect lips lightly brushed against my cheek as she reached up onto the tips of her toes, and whispered in my ear shakily, "Be safe, won't you?"

"Of course," I responded instantly in a reassuring tone. "I love you."

Bella smiled weakly, ignoring the noise of disgust that Jacob verbalised at my sentiment.

"I love you, too," she replied softly, her gaze drifting from one person to the next in nervousness. I instinctively pulled her into a tight hug. She clung to me strongly as she breathed in deeply. Her floral scent enveloped my senses.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Bella shrugged out of our embrace after a long moment, hopped onto Jacob's motorbike with Emily, and with a quick rev of the engine, she sped off to her hiding place. The darkness slipped over her disappearing form.

Bella and the other human, Emily, were now safely hidden away in an alcove far from here, with the wolves Seth and Embry guarding them. Bella and Emily had left a trail of their human scents leading towards a clearing near our house where we were now located. In Alice's vision, this clearing was the would-be the battlefield.

The rest of the wolf pack began to transform in anticipation of the battle. Behind me, Carlisle and Esme were talking to each other in low voices. I could sense Jasper's excitement in his thoughts. We had two advantages on our side: Bella's scent would drive the newborns wild, luring them to the clearing, but the real advantage was the wolves. Neither Victoria, nor any of the newborns, knew of the pack's existence.

Emmett grinned at me as he snapped a tree clean in half, pretending it was a vampire's torso. "You ready for this, Brother?"

I nodded determinedly, ignoring his taunting thoughts regarding Bella — the beautiful woman who was now my unofficial fiancée.

Dante had never written about the redeemed devil, forgiven by the angel. I needed to find new literature to occupy my mind.

Despite the awkward, tense moments, the past two weeks had been pure bliss. She had forgiven me – and more importantly - she loved me. To me, her smile was brighter than any star in the sky. I had existed without her and seen that I could not truly live. I now knew that I would do anything to make her happy – even changing her into an immortal.

Keats had never been more perceptive. And so live ever - or else swoon to death.

Renesmee had indeed been correct. Once Alice put distance between herself and the werewolves, she had finally gotten a clear vision of the army. It consisted of about twenty or so newborn vampires, all erratic, misinformed and bloodthirsty.

The idea that all of this constant fighting and pain was for the revenge of one pitiful vampire's death was almost unfathomable to me.

Alice had seen the day the newborn army would come. They planned to strike at five in the afternoon, misjudging the darkness as an advantage to their side. Jasper and the alpha, Sam, had shown everyone how to attack and defend themselves properly. I had been shocked and intriguingly impressed when Bella joined in; she could throw a punch, aim a kick, and shield her face correctly against Jacob. Despite the fact that he was faster and stronger than she was, Bella knew how to handle herself well.

The plan of attack was to seize, destroy, and dismember as much of the newborn army as possible, as quickly as possible. We would restrain Victoria until Bella drove back on Jacob's motorbike. Then she would end Victoria's existence.

There were thirty seconds until five o'clock. Thirty seconds until the newborn army would appear. I could smell them and her.

Putrid.

Jasper eyed me, raring for the fight. "You excited that you still get to defend Bella's honour, Edward?"

"Yes," I grudgingly admitted. I couldn't seem to shake the chivalrous, twentieth century man inside of the twenty-first century vampire.

Alice beamed at me. She was ecstatic that Bella had forgiven me and that we were "engaged", and hadn't said, "I told you so" when Bella announced that I would be the one to change her. Even Rosalie had accepted the idea of Bella becoming part of our family.

Our bliss would have to wait. My vampire instincts kicked in as I quickly surveyed the clearing once more, ready to attack.

Five seconds.

And then –

A large, dark skinned vampire charged out from behind us, his red eyes wild with hunger. Esme was the closest to the vampire, and she ripped his head off with ease. I saw Jacob, in his wolf form, smirk at the decapitated torso of the first offending vampire.

I shared Jacob's sentiment. I traded an amused look with Jasper. Amateurs. This fight would not be hard, no matter the numbers.

Victoria was among her mindless minions as they quickly darted out of the woods and began to attack. Their movements were clumsy despite the advantage of newborn speed and strength. I kept Victoria in my periphery; it seemed her army was doing the dirty work.

Quil had a young vampire on the ground. He snapped at her face, which made her growl in fear, rage, and bloodlust. I raced over and crushed her until she became silent. A nearby male vampire's thoughts were focused on the image of the lifeless, brown-haired girl. A strangled, "Bree!" escaped from his lips. Jasper seized his chance and killed the anguished vampire in a sixth of a second.

I could hear Renesmee's thoughts from where I stood a metre away: she was deciding how best to kill the girl who had bullied her.

"Emmett, on your right!" Alice yelled above the snarls of a female she had in a headlock.

I swiftly moved out of Emmett's way. He jumped on the offending vampire and smashed him easily into the ground. Rosalie pounced forward gracefully and helped Emmett rip off the vampire's head. They mutilated him with ease.

Leah, Paul, and Jared seemed to be having the time of their lives scaring a poor vampire boy to death, ripping him shred by shred until he was no more. I thought of Bella's scars, how strong she had become because of what Victoria had done, and I understood their pleasure.

I scanned the field quickly; the pile of vampire remains had grown steadily. Sam, with Carlisle's help, took down the final newborn. She was a woman who looked to have been changed in her forties. Her final thoughts were of her last meal – the bright, cherry-red blood of an eleven-year-old homeless girl.

Jasper and Emmett held Victoria tightly. She looked angry and wild. Victoria swore when she saw Renesmee, realising that the little vampire had not been killed as previously thought, but accepted by the wolves all those months ago.

"You will pay for what you have done, vampire," she spat at me.

I resisted the overwhelming urge to kill her.

I bent down to Renesmee's height. I had grown close to her over the past few weeks; I could completely understand why Bella loved her as her own. She was kind, innocent, and fiercely loyal to those she cared for.

"Renesmee, could you please call Bella?" I asked politely, handing her my phone. She nodded, gave me a winning smile, and growled at Victoria before dialing Bella's number.

I leaned forward in my crouched position, poised to spring. I let the venom pool in my mouth.

"I believe you will pay, Victoria," I hissed.

With utter pleasure, I ripped Victoria's arm from its socket with a sickening crack.

**Bella**

I scanned the clearing quickly, breathing a sigh of relief as I saw everyone I loved was alive. I didn't even realise I had gotten off the motorbike until my feet were pounding against the grassy ground. Jacob and the rest of the pack were still in wolf form, excluding Paul and Leah. Paul was nursing his arm, and Leah had a painful-looking graze across her cheek, but they were being taken care of by Carlisle – they were safe.

Emmett and Jasper were restraining Victoria. Her eyes were as wild as her cerise hair. As soon as she sensed me, she began snapping at their hands, but she could not break free of their hold. Behind Victoria was a high pile of vampire remains, already burning. Victoria was missing a whole arm, a forearm, and a leg. I assumed these missing limbs were with the rest of the body parts that produced the large purple smoke plume. Quil suspiciously had a pale, feminine leg in his wolfish mouth.

I stopped in front of her.

"You," Victoria growled in her lovely, high voice.

I could feel the Cullens and wolf pack close around us. They would keep me safe.

As Esme handed me the carton of gasoline, I could only think of Charlie. The way he used to tuck me in at night. All the times he tried to teach me how to fish. The way he would stubbornly refuse to shave off his moustache. The way he had never taken his and Renee's wedding pictures from the wall. The look on his face as Victoria's nails pierced my skin. The way his blood had smeared along his hair. The amount of times he listened to me chatting about Pride and Prejudice. How he had never managed to microwave pizza properly. The way he was proud of his job. The way his whole face would light up when I called him Dad.

The limitless ways he had loved me.

I slowly sloshed the gasoline over Victoria. Her hair flattened on her head, and for a moment, I thought she looked frightened. My eyes locked with Edward's as he handed me the lighter, but it was almost as though I didn't really see. My mind was too consumed by memories of Charlie.

I flicked the lighter on, and in my periphery, I saw the flame dance. I looked into Victoria's eyes.

"I am not as evil as you," I said to Victoria, savouring the words on my lips. Charlie. "But I want to watch you burn."

I threw the lighter at her as Edward pulled me out of harm's way at vampire speed.

I watched as the vampire who had ruined my life and had murdered my father burned slowly, together with the remains of her newborn army.

Jacob, in his wolf form, licked my hand affectionately, supportively. Nessie was riding on his back, and she grabbed my hand in reassurance. I felt Edward's cool hand press against the small of my back, holding me up, keeping me strong, loving me in ways I couldn't begin to imagine.

In the wake of these burning, broken pieces, I felt whole.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviews! The epilogue will be posted shortly :)


	5. Change

**Author's Notes:** Thank you very much to McGee42 and MojoPen from Project Team Beta for giving me great advice and editing this chapter. Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed and featured this fanfic, and to everyone who has placed Bright Star on their favourites and alerts lists. I hope you enjoy the ending/epilogue to Bright Star!

* * *

**Bella**

In the final seconds of my humanity, I tried to remember every important facet of my life: Edward, my love. The reason I why had a white-gold band on my ring finger. Alice and Jacob, my best friends. Renesmee, the little girl I considered my own flesh and blood. Charlie, the father I had loved and lost.

It was a Tuesday, an ordinary, unimportant day. I was lying on a decedent amber quilt. The floral pattern of Edward's headboard reigned above me. The sheets smelt like lavender. The room was still, quiet to my human hearing. It was devoid of _things_ in case of complications: books and music removed, a wooden table with a medical kit resting upon the shiny surface. A needle full of venom was placed next to the kit, in case Edward's bites did not suffice. The venom would go straight into my beating heart.

Alice had dressed me in a simple blue dress. I wore no shoes, no make up.

Edward and I were alone in that room, in my last seconds of life. He hummed my lullaby sweet and smooth as he traced the scars that I had become proud to bear. I knew that when I began my new existence as a vampire, the deep etchings would not fade. I didn't want them to.

My new family waited in distant corners. Carlisle lingered nearby, just in case.

I tried to keep my heartbeat steady for Edward. He was anxious, but undoubtedly obliging, to my request. My mind raced faster than my heart, whirling through a million scenarios. I imagined myself dying. I imagined myself awakening into a new death. I imagined myself as a vampire. I imagined myself shiny, hard and new, becoming _Bella Cullen_.

The sky was midnight black, the stars incandescently glowing. They began to multiply brilliantly. Soon enough, the bright stars within the darkness marked that it was time for my life to end.

Edward crouched over me protectively, and finally, his golden gaze turned from my own. He bit into the crook of my elbow, tearing the veins and sinews with sedulous ease. There was no doubt that the needle wouldn't be needed.

I felt hot and cold at the same time. I felt as though I might throw up. My vision began to blur. The sensation was a hundred times worse than James' bite, or Victoria's nails. Blood dripped from Edward's mouth like the juice from an apple.

Then, in that moment of horror and elation and release, the pain came.

It was excruciating beyond words.

His venom was hot and wet around the bleeding wound. Salty tears streamed out of my eyes as I screamed in reaction to the pulsating, fiery ache. The road to immortality had me begging and pleading. All around me was white noise.

But above all the dimmed sounds and unrelenting pain, I heard Edward whisper softly, determinedly, "I love you."

::::::::::

A familiar scent overpowered all the other fragrances that flitted in and around that small room. _Sunshine, honey and lilac._

I opened my blood-red eyes.


End file.
